You're an important man
by SilverBlueSkies
Summary: Set after The Rogue, and before The Traitor Queen, Dannyl has tried to be the bigger man but now he has had enough. He and Tayend finally come to blows. What will be the result of it?


_This story (my first!) is set after The Rogue, concerning my two favourite characters Dannyl and Tayend. Please feel free to comment and give constructive criticism, praise etc. Hope you like._

Dannyl was getting quite agitated. For days it he had put up with it, saying to himself that he should take the higher path and ignore it, but now he really couldn't hide how annoyed he was. He had to say something.

"Tayend!"

At first the doorway to Dannyl's office stayed empty, then after a few seconds Tayend appeared all brightness and smiles.

"Yes?" He said whilst biting into a piece a fruit and leaning on the door frame.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to lunch Ambassador. And how are you this fine day?" Still smiling with that cheeky menace that Dannyl used to love, but which now caught on his nerves.

"You've walked past my doorway at least eight or nine times just within the last hour."

"I'm very hungry today."

"Come on, Tayend. We both know what's going on here. Since we've gotten back from Duna you've barely left the Guild house. You're not going out to visit any Ashaki anymore, and I know you told the slaves to inform you of what I'm doing, when I'm eating my meals, when I leave the house, just so you can follow me everywhere…"

"Well I'm surprised it took you this long to notice this. You know I said that I would be watching you Dannyl."

"But this is ridiculous Tayend! It's like…"

"I don't trust you?"

Dannyl stared at Tayend whose smile had now vanished, replaced with an accusing look which slightly startled Dannyl. _How did it get to this? I had thought when we were in Duna that we were starting to become more civilised, and now this? _Dannyl closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh, before meeting Tayend's intense gaze again. He felt like he was being interrogated but wasn't exactly sure what for.

"We're not together anymore Tayend. And even if we were, you have no right to…to …spy on me this way!"

"Oh, so I'm the spy?"

"What?"

"Well the way you and Achati are…"

"Oh, I don't have to put up with this!" Dannyl rose out of his chair so quickly it was almost knocked over. Storming out of his office he used enough magic to push Tayend out of his way, yet he still persued.

"Something I said? ...Where are you going?"

"You mean you don't know? Let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Going to meet your lover?"

Stopping and turning, Dannyl could not hold back the full extent of the anger he had been holding in for so long. His head was telling him to stay calm and to continue walking away, but another part of him just wanted Tayend to know exactly what he was feeling.

"Seriously Tayend what is it that you can't leave alone? You say you're making sure I'm not turning into a traitor but I don't fully believe you. We both know that when you came to Sachaka you came to see if we were still together or not. You came for me. And now you see another man paying attention to me and you can't stand it. Oh, I know you're going to say you're watching me for political purposes but that's not wholly true is it? You could have had an assistant by now, moved to your own guild house, had the slaves watching me for your so-called political reasons, but no you're still here. And you called me pathetic."

Dannyl turned away and continued along the hallway. He felt like a tremendous weight had been taken off his shoulders. The frustration he had felt during their later years together and when Tayend had followed him to Sachaka, the anger at his constant intrusiveness, all these negative feelings that had built up, were finally released. It was unlike Dannyl to have an outburst like that, but he felt better for it. Or did he?

A sudden rise of guilt developed in his chest and he felt slightly saddened. He had just screamed at the man who he had loved for so many years. _Had_ loved? Dannyl knew he was right to be angry about the way Tayend had been with him recently but he couldn't help but feel guilty for shouting at him. He felt bewildered at the fact that Tayend could stir up such strong emotions from him. He used to be so in control but the younger man could always find his weakness. Should he keep walking and be alone for a while or should he turn and face his former lover?

Dannyl felt his feet slow down, as if in answer to his question. _Yes_, he thought _facing Tayend is the right thing to do. This needs to be sorted out once and for all._ As Dannyl turned a green blur suddenly moved closely past the side of his face closely followed by a thud behind him. Dannyl looked back, to where the noise came from, to see a piece of fruit with a few bites taken out of it on the floor nearby. Looking up, Dannyl could see Tayend breathing heavily, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. He looked furious. Then he started striding towards the startled magician.

"Do you know how long I felt alone when we were together? I mean at first it was heaven, but then…Do you realise how useless I felt, how shut out? We never talked and I felt helpless like you were drifting away and nothing I could do would pull you back to me. Then all of a sudden you were gone! You just left me, and your excuse was that it was for my own good?"

"You know that I thought it would be dangerous if we came here together…"

"So you say. But I was willing to take that risk, because I loved you enough. I've done it before! By the gods Dannyl, we were once so in love! We had literally saved each others lives! And then one day it all vanishes, you vanish. I'm left with all these undeclared feelings and I'm supposed to just deal with it, alone. I didn't know where we were, what had happened…so yes…I did come here for you. I had no choice. You can't just leave someone like that Dannyl! I may be pathetic but at least I'm not arrogant and selfish like you!"

"What? Tayend, I tried talking to you…many times! And you either didn't talk back or left the room!"

"Yes, I admit that, but you obviously didn't care that much, otherwise you would have fought for us. You gave up on me Dannyl!"

"Oh so this is all _my _fault ? It's my fault you were constantly flaunting yourself at parties and ignoring me? It's my fault you wouldn't talk to me when I tried to talk about us?"

"You didn't care about me anymore so I had to do something to save myself from boredom! You Kyralians are so frustratingly conservative. And you're one of the worst! You were never proud to be seen with me. I always knew you were slightly ashamed to be seen with me, to be known as a lad! How'd you think that makes me feel? I tried to help you be more yourself and I just got shut out!"

"I'm not ashamed of being a lad! I was embarrassed by your behaviour at times, but you never understood what a vulnerable position I was in!"

Tayend moved closer to Dannyl, who was now almost backed into a corner. Dannyl felt as if they were preparing for an actual physical fight the way Tayend was being so confrontational, every time he shouted at the scholar it seemed to stir up more anger from him and bring him further into his personal space.

"I understood! I tried to help you, I made compromises, but you were too snobbish to notice!"

"I'm snobbish? Well you're childish!"

Tayend, even more angered by Dannyl's remarks moved closer now, their bodies almost touching. Dannyl couldn't help but notice this and feel the heat between them, rising from their anger. Was it just the anger that was making his heart race?

"You were only interested in me when I was useful to you, then you couldn't bring yourself to discard me, so you just put up with me."

"How dare you! I loved you! You are the only man I have _ever_ loved! You changed my life! And then you accuse me of such horrible things!"

"What do you know of love Dannyl? I risked my life many times for you. Going places where I knew I was not accepted, risking everything I am, all for you. And then how do you repay me? By going off to another country!"

"I risked so much for you Tayend. I did everything I could for us to be together for as long as possible..."

"Liar!"

"I'm no liar!"

"Coward!"

"Shut up Tayend!"

Dannyl grabbed Tayend with both hands. Their faces now only inches away. Dannyl could see the fury in Tayend's eyes. Then a sudden change came upon him. He felt his eyebrows with which knitted together in anger relax, his jaw unclench and his heartbeat pick up. He saw Tayend's anger fade from his face to an expression of shock and then change again to one of questioning...and longing?

Dannyl was suddenly aware of how close they were and of the incredible tension that had built between them. Dannyl knew he should release his grip on Tayend but he just couldn't bring himself to let go. He felt the younger man bring his hands up to grasp his upper arms and a sudden giddy unease came upon him. He could not take his eyes away from Tayend's, looking deep into them as if to ask him what was about to happen.

As if in answer Tayend stepped in closer so that their bodies were now touching. Both breathing heavily and audibly, they slowly moved their heads towards each other still maintaining deep eye contact. Their lips almost touching Dannyl felt a rush of exhilaration, he started to close his eyes, realising now how much he had wanted this. How much he wanted Tayend.

Quick, heavy footsteps suddenly disrupted the moment and before they knew it Lorkin was appearing around the corner, slightly out of breath.

"Ambassador! I need to talk to you! There's a message from the guild…"

Dannyl quickly let go of Tayend, who sharply turned his back on the two magicians.

"Um, sorry Ambassador, but the message is urgent."

"That's ok Lorkin. I'll be right with you."

Lorkin cast a quick apologetic look and then dashed off from where he came. Dannyl, heart still racing, turned to Tayend, and saw that he was facing the wall, head bowed and hands to his face.

"Tayend, I…"

"You should go Dannyl, your guild and country need you."

Dannyl couldn't move. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go to Tayend, to talk to him, maybe try to get the moment back, but he knew the potentially dangerous situation he, Lorkin and his country were in and that the message was not something that could wait. Yet, he so wished he could just put his duites aside, now more than ever. Tayend quickly turned to face the magician, a smile on his face that Dannyl could tell was forced. He stepped back towards the magician.

"Go Dannyl. You're needed. You're an important man." Tayend said whilst tightly but briefly, and tenderly, grasping Dannyl's arm. He then turned and walked back down the corridor towards his room. Dannyl slowly and reluctantly started walking the opposite way to find Lorkin, but before he rounded the corner, looked back to see Tayend standing down the bottom of the hallway looking at him, a sad smile on his face. Dannyl gave a small smile back and then they both walked away.


End file.
